Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Friendship
by Sgt.Mufflebuns
Summary: When an Aura and Magic spell clash, the mane 6 is stranded in a new world to them. However, that soon will bring Chaos to the Pokemon World... Rated T for Safety and p[ossible romance in future chappies. Takes place in Season 3 territory for MLP. On short hi-status
1. Chapter 1

Hey internet people. Sgt.M here and bringing you another story. However, the story will take place in PMD Explorers of Sky. I've liked the PMD since it came out on the GBA with Red Rescue Team and played all of them except Time (can't find a copy at Gamestop. Grrr...)

Also to know that Drakes Pokemon is discontinued because the disclaimer people got me so I stopped it. Hopefully I will not forget about the disclaimer now and now keep my stories intact. And I also liked the Pokemon and MLP crossover stories (If you havent seen the other PMD thing, PMD explorers of magic, its an awesome story andmyou should check it out.) But what if the mane six actually went into the PMD world and how would they be like. This story will take place in Sky so Spindas Cafe makes an appearence. The 1st chapter should have been posted with this info chater so go and see it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 and 2-

If you havent heard anything yet, go back to the first chapter to see information about stuff. Also, I'm doimg 2 chapters in 1 chapter. U got that?

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or MLP. If I did, there would have been a lot of pairings.

Chapter 1- (no name)

"WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" A loud voice yelled to two wide-known adventurers. Both of them woke up immediately. "Awwwwwww...I was having a good dream..." One of them moaned. "You should have gotten over this already." The other said. "I know, lets go to the main room." said the first one. They did their chants with the guild, doing a job listing, heading back to the guild, dinner and then going to bed like a regular guild team..But they weren't like a regular team. They were Team Infinity! They have discovered Fogbound lake, found time gears, traveled to the future, defeated legendaries and have saved the world from paralysis.

They were a male Chimchar named Andrew and a female Piplup named Bubble. You may have noticed the Chimchar's name. But everybody in Treasure town know about Andrew actually being a human! They are in Wigglytuffs Guild. But how great they are, they little know that another evil thing will bring chaos to their world...

Chapter 2- Aura and Magic

Andrew and Bubble were walking back to the guild pretty early because Corphish told them that Lucario wants to show them a new Aura move that he created. "So he's doing something with Aura?" Asked Bubble. "Hey, Hey, yeah its something with Aura!" Corphish replied. "Well back in my world, Very Very few people could learn aura. Theyre called aura guardians I think." said Andrew. "What did the learn with Aura?" Asked Bubble. "Well, they can create aura spheres, read emotions, talk telepathically with some pokemon and other stuff." Answered Andrew. Bubble nodded "So they use aura like Lucario?" "Yep, at least most of it. "Hey, Hey, we're at the guild now!" Interrupted Corphish. "Alright then, lets check our footprints." said Andrew.

Ponyville

"So Twilight, you're doing a spell that can teleport multiple ponies to you?" asked Spike "Yes spike." answered Twilight. " I combined two speels that I mastered which is telporting ponies to me and teleporting multiple ponies." "Well why when we ran away from all the ponies who wanted to get the gala tickets and when you teleported us that I GOT BURNT!" yelled spike. "Spike... I was, in a rush you kno..." She said until... "Hey ya Twilight!" Applejack greeted. "How are you darling?" greeted Rarity. "Hello Twilight." greeted Fluttershy. "How are you doing?" asked Rainbow dash. "OHMYGOSHISTHEREAPARTYTWILIGHT?" Asked Pinkie Pie "Hello everypony, I'm doing fine." Answered Twi. "And Pinkie, sorry theres no party."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

So they're all here! The mane six are in the library and Andrew and Bubble are at the guild! Also I have only 2 days of school left! Yay for me! Anyways, see ya later guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Hello guys! This is the Sargent bringing you another chapter!

PInkie: Can I do the disclaimer!?

Just do the Disclaimer...

Pinkie: The sgt does not own Pokemon or MLP.

Wigglytuff Guild

Everyone in the main room were chatting about the assembly. "Oh my gosh, what is Lucario going to do with aura?" "I don't know, that for sure yup yup!" "All corphish told us that Lucario wanted to show us a new power. "Hey, hey Lucario and Wigglytuff are coming." The guild members turned to Wigglytuff. "May I have all of your attention please?" asked Wigglytuff. Everyone is now looking at looking at him. now, Lucario here wanted us to see his new power made from aura. Lucario nodded. "So I dont expect everyone to know what aura is. Anyways, pay attention, Aura was first learnt by pokemon ansestors like...

15 min later

"...with aura being a powerful force. Some powerful aura users can attack with a beam of aura known as 'Aura storm' which can do deavasting damage and pontentally knockout foes. However the drawback is that rotating it taking a lot of force and very few could rotate it quickly." Lucario said. By then, Wigglytuff was asleep with his eyes open. "Oh no... the jiggypuffs are gonna eat me...", moaned/muttered Wigglytuff. Then Chatot walked in, he gawked a little. _Wow, Lucario is giving a proformance..._he thought and then left, and all the other guild members were not paying any attention and were moaning in their heads. The guild members also sweatdropped. "Oh my gosh, how long will this take..." Even Andrew and Bubble were annoyed that this is taking forever.. "And now can anyone can tell me what I said?" He asked. Nobody said anything. "Tell me why that waswhat I expected..., fine then ill show you my new power. Suddenly Wigglytuff woke up. " OH MY ARCEUS,THE JIGGLYPUFFS ARE COMING!. Everyone looked at Wigglytuff. WT sweatdropped. "Urm sorry..." Chatot came in the room. "Guildmaster! Are you okay!?" asked Chatot. "Yes Chatot, I just woke up from a bad dream..." Replied WT. the guild members just facepalmed (Diglett and Dugtrio just shoke their heads.). Lucario just sighed.

Ponyville

"Are you sure bout' this sugarcube? asked AJ "As when you did the "Multi teleport" and "teleport to you" spell, we got sizzled!." said RD. "Do you trust me?' asked Twi a little sadly. "Darling,we do trust you but my hair will get ruined again! Exclaimed Rarity. "Rarity silly, why do you worry that much about your hair?" Asked Pinkie as she hopeed up and down. "Gals, we really need to help Twilight do her spell..." Fluttershy told them. "Well Pinkie, I dont excactly get as messy like you!' Answered Rarity. "Guys..." Fluttershy said a liitle louder. "Well then why did you not bring any hair aplinance doheckys?" asked AJ. "Guys." Fluttershy said louder. "Well Excuse me! I didnt...". "GUYS!" Fluttershy yelled. Everypony stopped. "WE trust Twlight dont we? Well why dont take a risk to help her!?" Asked Fluttershy in a loud voice "Sorry sugarcube." "Yeah, sorry darling." "Im sorry about that Twiight" Twi sighed. "I know, but as an alicorn, I want to just try to do something not book related, Diplomatic or perfect princess like things." "Diplo what now?" asked AJ "Diplomaticy, its when 2 countries or groups like Stawden and..." Twi replied. "Sorry to interupt but ARENT WE SUPPOSED TO DO A SPELL HERE"exclaimed Rarity. " No offense but the quicker, the better." "Okay then rarity, you dont have yell it out." said Twi. "Could everypony go outside please?" They all nodded but as spike walked out, he was levitated by Twi. "Spike, can you hold a book for me? he nodded.

**Now that they're prepared, Poke means Pokemon world and Pony means Ponyville.**

Poke

"This power will allow me to to form a connection to any pokemon." said Lucario Andrew seemed confused a little. "Cant Lucario already do that?" He nodded but he said " I wasnt finished, This aura power will ampliefie it and allow you to do stuff like confuse, Blind,and with a lot of power, control or teleport. And also I will use the teleport function to teleport a friend which is a Umbreon to me from all the way from Fogbound Lake." Chatot was surprised. "Squawk! Fogbound Lake is 139 miles away from uus!" Lucario nodded. "I know that chatot, thats what excactly what im going to do." Chatot sighed _I dont think this will work. _He thought. He focused his mind and started to make a large square of energy. Everyon looked at it carefully.

Pony

"Spike, can you that book for me?" asked Twi. He nodded and grabbed a book on a couch. "Is this it Twilight?" Twilight looked at it and gasped. "SPIKE NOT THAT ONE!" He looked at it and screeamed then he burped a green flame on to it and it dissapeared. _Oh no, thats very bad... And I thought that would help would help me do things_. Thought Twi. "Spike,the book by the shelf." He ingored what happened 5 secounds ago and nodded again. He got the book. Twilight nodded. "Open it to page 139 Spike. He found the page at held it up. "Ok then, Im going to start. Twilight's horn was glowing and admitting a dark purple sphere on her horn.

Poke

Then Lucario started chanting softly. _The power of aura shall be relased upon the land... _However, Wigglytuff went asleep again having the same dream about jiggly puffs and then yelled, "Lucarios eyes opened and he accendintly steped on the square making him flinch. He gasped as he really foucused to not let it unstabilize. After a few moments, he sighed and started to use even more power.

A/N Sorry about ending this early, Im going to a hotel on the 12th and maybe the 13th but i am not paying 10 dollars just for internet. Sorry Guys...

P.S This is an edit to the 3rd chapter, old one had several spelling errors and an too long intro to this. I know its been 2 months but i swaer a new chapter will be out this or next week, but im sincerely sorry people... :(


End file.
